


If You’re Not First, You’re Last

by houkouonchi



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Humor, Inspired by Music, M/M, Music, Teenage Drama, Teenage kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 11:49:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7890868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/houkouonchi/pseuds/houkouonchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iruka escapes to his favorite practice nook to play a little guitar and blow off some steam after his spot as the number one pianist has been usurped.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You’re Not First, You’re Last

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 12: _Iruka works hard to become the best pianist at the esteemed Konoha Academy for the Arts until Kakashi, a natural virtuoso, comes along._

“I’m so sorry Iruka,” Anko gripped her brown-haired friend’s shoulder, “maybe next year”. The two students were standing in front of a large placard proudly proclaiming Konoha Academy for the Arts performer rankings. Despite the long list of photos and names under the pianist category, the only lines Iruka could focus on were his own name and picture, printed beside a large, obnoxious number two, and the name Hatake Kakashi, with a blasé-looking, expressionless photo, printed above his next to the number one. Iruka felt like he was experiencing the moment through a haze and Anko’s consoling words reached him slowly, as if she were speaking them to him through a long tunnel.

“Iruka, are you alright?”  Anko shook his shoulder slightly.

  
“Sure, I’m _alright_ Anko”, Iruka said shortly, shaking her hand off, “I’m just great! I mean, my lifelong dream was just crushed. He’s going to the International Chopin Piano Competition and I’m not, but I feel like I’m on top of the world. Want to get some champagne so that we can celebrate me being second best?”  
  
Iruka knew better than to provoke Anko, but he needed to blow off some steam. Without warning, Anko rapped Iruka on the back of the head. “Ow, geez Anko!”

“Don’t you take that petulant tone with me Umino! Remember who the boss is here.” Anko was not only Iruka’s best friend, she was president of the student council and ranked as the number one harpist at Konoha Academy.    
“I’m sorry Anko,” Iruka gave the slender girl a side hug and laid his head on her shoulder, “I’m just upset…upset at he who must not be named.”

“Kakashi,” Anko intoned matter-of-factly.  
  
Iruka bristled. “I said he must not be named!”

“Avoid the situation or running away from Kakashi this isn’t going to solve anything Iruka. You’re just as good as he is, if not better! You just had an off day. Plus, I bet having his famous name probably didn’t hurt either,” Anko said, rolling her eyes.

Iruka practically lived, breathed, ate, and slept music, and as much as he loved playing the piano, he needed a break, today of all days.

Iruka straightened and picked up his guitar case. “Thanks for the pep talk Anko, I needed that! And I you’re right, moping isn’t going to solve anything. I need to take action.”

“Oh yeah?,” Anko raised an eyebrow quizzically, “And what exactly do you plan to do?”

Iruka grinned and sprinted off. “I’m going to punch that smug bastard in the face!” he yelled back over his shoulder.

“Iruka,” Anko called, “don’t do anything stupid…well, stupider than you normally would!”

Iruka didn’t answer, he simply grinned and kept running, he was a man on a mission after all.

~~~~

Iruka’s search for Kakashi fizzled almost as quickly as his determination to confront Konoha Academy’s new leading pianist had ignited. Approaching Guy, Kakashi’s self proclaimed closest friend, led to nothing but a litany Guy and Kakashi’s personal musical contests, most of which Guy claimed to have won. Tracking down Professor Namikaze yielded even fewer clues. He congratulated Iruka on placing second and wished him better luck next year. Then, in a flash, before Iruka could even question him about Kakashi, he was gone. Feeling resigned, Iruka retreated to his favorite practice room.

Iruka strummed his guitar and played the same chords he’d been playing over the last few hours absentmindedly. Yes folks, it was official, _the_ Umino Iruka, was giving up on his dream of becoming a world famous pianist. If he was going to quit, he would need to mentally prepare, and for that he would need to music to soothe his nerves.

“ _I'm only happy when it rains / I feel good when things are going wrong ”_ Iruka sang to no one in particular, _“I only listen to the sad, sad songs / I'm only happy when it rains.”_

He sat in his favorite practice room, which was a work of art in and of itself. The circular room, with its dark panelled wood and stained glass windows, closely resembled a church sanctuary. In many ways, for Iruka, the space was a refuge, especially with all of the attention he’d received today, the praise and worst of all, the pity, was overwhelming.  

The sound of the practice room door creaking roused Iruka from his reverie. He wasn’t expecting anyone else to use this room because it was only for the top music students.. When a shock of silver hair appeared in the doorway, Iruka scurried behind the dark drapes. Despite his earlier determination, he couldn’t face Kakashi. If he did, he wasn’t sure that he could contain his emotions and breaking down in front of him or starting a fight was the last thing he needed right now. Hopefully, he could sneak out unnoticed as he belatedly realized this was no longer his practice room, as the number two ranked pianist.

Iruka watched as the figure made its way through the door and sauntered up to the piano. His hunch had been right, it was Kakashi. Kakashi ran his hands over the keys loving and sat down at the piano. This was Iruka’s chance. He had to go now when Kakashi’s attention was fully focused on the instrument in front of him. Iruka glanced at him just to be sure and saw that his eyes were closed as he stroked the keys lightly.

Iruka slithered away from his hiding spot behind the drapes and started making his way quietly toward the door just as Kakashi struck up a tune on the piano. Iruka was surprised. He vaguely recognized the tune as some popular song many of the students seemed to like and not a classical piece that he would have been able to identify almost immediately. Iruka was even more taken aback when Kakashi started to sing.

_When I see your face / There's not a thing that I would change / 'Cause you're amazing / Just the way you are_

“Oh, Iruka,” Kakashi sighed.  
  
Having nearly reached the door, Iruka stopped dead in this tracks at the faint call of his name. Could Kakashi possibly be singing about him?

Kakashi continued,

_And when you smile / The whole world stops and stares for a while/ 'Cause, you're amazing / Just the way you are Iruka_

Iruka gasped. He was definitely singing about him, but why would Kakashi be singing a sappy, pop love song about him?

At the sound of Iruka’s gasp, Kakashi stopped playing abruptly and swiveled around on the bench.

Iruka flattened himself against the door, in some vain attempt to conceal himself. _Perhaps if I don’t move, he’ll just think this is a dream?_ he thought.

For a moment, the two of them just stared at one another. Iruka, confused and embarrassed, and Kakashi, expressionless and completely different from the Kakashi Iruka had just seen passionately playing the piano.

“Why are you here?,” Kakashi asked.

Iruka started. Kakashi had some nerve. “Why am _I_ here? Because this is _my_...well, was my practice room! More importantly, why are _you_ here, singing about me?”

Without answering, Kakashi turned around, patted an empty spot on the bench beside him, and without waiting for Iruka to approach, started to play the piano. Iruka was even more flustered now than when he’d heard him call out his name so breathlessly earlier. What was Kakashi doing? He certainly didn’t understand. He also didn’t understand why he was now walking toward him and had taken a seat beside him.

“Kakashi?” Iruka turned to look at the side of his face. Kakashi’s head was tilted back slightly as he effortlessly tapped out a melody on the keys and Iruka noticed the strong line of his jaw, his pink, bow shaped mouth, and his pale, soft looking skin. He found himself longing to touch it. Even more mesmerizing than his face, was Kakashi’s piano playing. He truly was Sakumo Hatake’s son.

Iruka shook his head. _Wait a minute, don’t I hate this guy?_ _I shouldn’t be admiring him, or even worse, wanting to...do stuff with him!_

Before Iruka could think anymore about it, Kakashi suddenly turned and capturing his lips in a kiss. Iruka’s body melted back against the wall and Kakashi seized on the opportunity to wrap his arms around his frame. Iruka was shocked by his own body, betraying him. Iruka parted his lips slightly, allowing Kakashi’s tongue to delve to exploring his mouth. Iruka felt Kakashi tugging at his shirt and suddenly, hands were caressing the hardlines of his stomach and chest. Everything felt unbelievably good, until he realized what was happening.

“Wait a minute!” Iruka cried out, shoving Kakashi away from him.

Being rebuffed, Kakashi looked crestfallen, for a moment, one of two new expressions Iruka had seen him make today.

Iruka started to straighten his clothing and stood up. “Why are you doing this? Don’t you hate me? You took everything I love at this school away from me!” Iruka said, slowly backing towards to the door.

Kakashi smiled, a strange, half smile that made Iruka feel slightly weak and angry at the same time. “Iruka, I like you, just the way you are.”

Iruka’s head started to spin. He needed to find Anko and fast. Practically tripping over his guitar he had deposited by the entrance, he grabbed the handle and yanked the door open. By now, night had fallen on the campus and Iruka escaped into the crisp, fall air. He didn’t look back at the practice room. He was afraid he’d see Kakashi sitting there on the bench, smiling at him or worse, standing in the door, beckoning him back. He needed to talk to his friend. She would help him sort out how he could make out with his rival, someone he thought he hated, and how that same rival could confess that he liked him, and how Iruka felt such a horrible pang at running away from said rival.

This was going to be a long night.


End file.
